La folle aventure de Maëlie
by SarouneG
Summary: Maëlie,une jeune fille absolument banale,se retrouve soudainement dans le monde de One Piece...sous la forme d'un bébé. Suivez sa vie folle et mouvementée dans son monde de prédilection,et ses conneries toujours plus folles!
1. Chapter 1

Yo tout le monde ! Pour cette fiction, je collabore avec mon amie Maëlie (une folle, je vous le dis !) J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture !

PS : par ailleurs, je tiens à préciser qu'aucun plagiat ne sera fait, et si jamais des morceaux d'histoires ressemblent à d'autres, ce sera purement fortuit. Je tiens aussi à préciser que si quiconque vient se jeter des lauriers sur cette fiction, peut importe le motif et le sujet, je serais aussitôt en conflit avec cette personne. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Maëlie venait de se lever, c'était une matinée absolument banale, du moins le pensait-elle. Des rayons de soleil filtraient par les volets de sa fenêtre, son chien était roulé en boule à ses pieds et son ordinateur ronronnait, signe qu'elle avait encore geeké. Elle bailla bruyamment, s'étira, et bondit au plafond quand sa mère entra violemment dans sa chambre.

"Maëlie, debout!C'est ton mariage aujourd'hui!Tu n'as pas oublié, j'espère?!Ton mariage, quand même!  
-Nyeh?"

Après cette onomatopée très intelligente, la mère de la brunette sortit en claquant (encore) violemment la porte.  
Maëlie papillonna des paupières, bien réveillée désormais mais pas sûre d'avoir très bien entendu.  
Elle se leva, enfila rapidement des fringues au hasard (NDA Sarah:bah avec un jean quand même, la base!) et sortit de sa chambre, direction le salon.

La pièce était absolument comme d'habitude, et Maëlie pensa bêtement s'être trompée. Il n'en était rien.  
Elle se servit un verre de lait qu'elle sirota en regardant distraitement son père et son frère en costumes trois-pièces aller et venir de la maison jusqu'à la voiture.  
Elle haussa un sourcil, puis recracha le gorgée de lait qu'elle avait prise: comment ça un costume trois-pièces?! C'était quoi ce bordel?!

En son esprit s'insinuait un affreux doute, et son cœur s'emballa. Non, ça ne pouvait pas... C'était forcément un cauchemars, un horrible cauchemars causé par sa soirée geek sur _Dofus_. Oui, c'était assurément ça. Elle devait aller se recoucher. MAINTENANT.

Elle posa son verre et tituba vers sa chambre, mais avant qu'elle n'aie pu en pousser la porte, sa mère débarqua comme une furie et l'emmena de force à l'étage, où étaient une dizaine de femmes.  
Elles se mirent à glousser et entreprirent de changer Maëlie, qui était trop surprise pour réagir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Maëlie était attifée d'une robe de mariée beauuuuucoup trop blanche et rose à son goût, et surtout parée de tous les accessoires de mariée, y comprit les talons aiguilles.  
Maëlie grimaça, elle haïssait ce genre de chaussures.

Elle fut emportée comme un paquet ne portant pas la si utile mention "fragile"et attachée de force dans la voiture qui démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.  
Maëlie, collée à la vitre, les yeux larmoyants, semblait hurler "NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" 

Deux heures plus tard, la voiture arrivait dans une jolie petite ville. Ils passèrent devant une petite église romane, et le père de Maëlie, assit devant, l'informa que c'était là où elle allait se marier. Les yeux pleins de larmes de Maëlie voulaient tout dire. Pendant que son père décrivait les préparatifs et la cérémonie de mariage qui allait avoir lieu dans quelques heures, elle ôta discrètement ses chaussures de torture, retroussa sa robe au-dessus des genoux et attendit.  
Au premier feu rouge venu, elle ouvrit violemment la portière et bondit sur la chaussée, se faisant bien klaxonner par les automobilistes. Mais peu lui importait, pourvu qu'elle se sorte de cet enfer invivable pour elle qui haïssait l'Amour.  
Elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes, ignorant les appels furieux de son père et les cris des femmes de sa famille. Ses jupons battaient contre ses jambes, et ses pieds nus couraient le plus vite possible sur le béton chauffé par le soleil. Elle serpenta dans les minces ruelles, cherchant à semer ses parents qui, elle n'en doutait pas, étaient lancés à sa poursuite. Son souffle se fit court, et elle se réfugia dans une cave dont la porte était restée ouverte, le cœur battant.

Elle reprit doucement sa respiration, jeta un œil par l'embrasure de la porte et constata que son père n'était plus dans les parages. Elle se mit à réfléchir. (NDA Sarah:Oh mon dieu elle a un cerveau!)  
Mais quel était le fuck pour qu'elle soit fiancée sans le savoir?!  
Elle s'observa. Elle n'avait pas grandit, ce qui n'était pas en soit une preuve, mais elle remarqua que ses cheveux avaient poussés.  
Et, normalement, des cheveux ça ne pousse pas autant en une seule nuit.  
Maëlie en conclu donc que sans doute par l'œuvre d'un dieu lui en voulant personnellement, elle avait grandit mais sa mémoire était partie en vacances au Pérou. Joie.

Elle prit la ferme décision de se barrer de cette ville/pays/continent le plus vite possible pour ne pas se marier sans son bon vouloir, et sans comprendre ce qui s'était passé.  
Elle entendit soudainement la voix de son père se rapprocher depuis la rue, mais bien trop proche pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité.  
Elle recula donc prudemment...jusqu'à tomber dans une surface bleutée qui la fit chuter, chuter... elle s'évanouit.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Dans les fins fonds d'Impel Down, les hurlements des prisonniers étaient à leur comble.  
Magellan avait, dit-on, emprisonné le très célèbre Shiki le Lion d'Or, et ce un très court laps de temps après la mort du roi des pirates.  
Shiliew, dans sa cellule, fumait un cigare en regardant cette bande d'énergumènes s'agiter. Il grogna. Ces imbéciles ne savent pas tenir en place deux minutes.  
Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, laissant passer le gardien d'Impel Down accompagné de Shiki, de Domino et de Sady-chan.  
Shiki semblait sous drogue, ce qui expliquerait qu'il ne se défendait pas.  
Il fut solidement enfermé et harnaché, et ses jambes furent emprisonnées dans du granit marin.

Les gardiens s'en allèrent, et le sixième cercle redevint silencieux.  
Bien qu'un bruit étrange parvint aux oreilles de Shiliew. C'était...comme un pleurs. Mais un pleur étrange. Et pourtant,Shiliew en avait entendu,des pleurs,en travaillant à Impel Down.  
Il jeta un regard autour de lui, et repéra une chose recroquevillée dans un linge, sur le sol.

Il s'en saisit, et le regarda de plus près.  
Ce qu'il vit le laissa muet de stupeur.  
Là, dans ses bras, les bras d'un homme si sanglant et meurtrier, se tenait un petit bébé qui brayait.


	2. La folie enfantine de la pire prison!

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, c'était trop gentil ! ^-^ On a eu beaucoup de followers d'un coup aussi, alors merci à tous ! Je ne pensais pas que cette fiction aurait du succès dès son premier chapitre ! Maëlie marque plus sa participation dans ce chapitre. Les chapitres seront délivrés chaque mercredi désormais (sauf imprévu),le même jour que les chapitres de OP et le MDR de Jigme,comme ça on s'y retrouve ! ^^

Réponses aux reviews :

OursBrun : Saroune : merci pour ta review ! Oui, Maëlie existe vraiment, et nous collaborons sur cette fiction. Maëlie : Moi aussi je te dis merci ! Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir de la chance X) Je vais en baver, je sens !

Yamito-Akumatenshi : Saroune : merci pour ta review ! :3 on a bien galéré pour trouver le sens de « chronophage » mais on y est arrivé ^^ donc oui,Dofus est chronophage XD

Disclamer : One Piece nous appartiendra bientôt *-*

Enjoy !

Shiliew ouvrit les yeux. Au-dessus de lui, le plafond sale et sombre de sa cellule. Il soupira. Qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour être dehors, en liberté. Ou même juste pour ne plus être dans cette maudite cellule et diriger Impel Down d'une main ferme et sanglante. Mais il était condamné à rester ici, du moins jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de décisif se passe.

Il se redressa, et grogna quand ses chaînes frottèrent durement ses chevilles, les faisant saigner.  
Il n'avait décidément pas envie de commencer une nouvelle journée dans cet enfer.

"Agah!"

Shiliew s'étrangla. C'était quoi ce bordel?! Puis il se remémora les évènements de la veille, et tout lui revint. L'emprisonnement de Shiki, et l'arrivé du môme.  
De LA môme, en fait. Il avait vérifié.  
Le rouge lui monta aux joues mais il se contint. Il était Shiliew de la pluie, quand même!  
Il tourna la tête vers la morveuse qui babillait joyeusement dans sa cellule en agitant les mains.

"Elle raconte une histoire " songea Shiliew. Il resta quelques secondes à regarder la petite avant de détourner le regard. "De toute façon, elle va bien finir par crever. Cette prison est un enfer."

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

6 ans plus tard...

"Shilieeeeeew!"

Le dénommé grogna, énervé. Cette sale gamine! Non seulement elle n'avait pas daigné mourir dans cette prison comme il l'avait prédit mais en plus elle l'avait adopté comme "papa", et lui cassait royalement les pieds tous les jours!  
Mais tout ça c'était la faute de Shiki. S'il s'était tenu à carreau la môme serait morte!

Elle rampait comme une limace en dehors de la cellule, à environ deux ans, quand un gardien s'était ramené. Il avait voulu la tuer, et c'est là que cet abrutit de Shiki avait tenté son évasion! Pas qu'il manquait de culot, loin de là, mais il n'était pas obligé de sauver la morveuse en même temps!

D'énervement,Shiliew brisa son cigare entre ses dents. Le cri de la gamine se fit de nouveau entendre:

"Shilieeeeeeew!"

Au moins avait-elle la bonté de ne pas l'appeler "papa" à tout bout de champs. Au moins une chose qu'il avait réussie à lui mettre dans le crâne. A part ça, la gamine n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Gamine qui arrivait en courant, d'ailleurs. Un peu trop vite, en fait. Shiliew soupira de lassitude quand Maëlie si prit les barreaux de la cellule dans la figure. Il faudrait bien qu'un jour il lui apprenne qu'elle est censée freiner...

De son point de vue, Maëlie allait parfaitement bien. Elle cavalait tous les jours dans Impel Down à la recherche d'histoires de piraterie à se mettre sous la dent, ou tout simplement d'un compagnon de jeu.  
Elle connaissait la prison comme sa poche depuis qu'elle avait découvert le niveau 5.5 quelques mois auparavant.  
Du haut de ses 6 ans, elle était devenue la mascotte de la prison, et Sady avait à son contact développé un instinct maternel très inattendu.

Shiliew comme papa, Sady comme maman, toute la prison s'était entendue pour dire que cette fille était soit malchanceuse soit très suicidaire, mais très mignonne quand même.  
Mais la brunette s'en fichait. Haute comme trois pommes, un élastique et des billes de plombs dans les poches, elle se jouait sans mal des dangers de la prison réputée "imprenable", ce qui faisait bien rire les détenus.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

A 8 ans, Maëlie avait été envoyé dans les appartements de Magellan, qui souhaitait approfondir l'apprentissage rudimentaire que lui avaient enseignés ses deux parents.  
La petite brune apprit donc les sciences, les mathématiques, la navigation et la cuisine en compagnie du chef de la prison, bien que la dernière matière la laissait perplexe.  
Elle préférait de loin aller fureter au niveau 5.5 où ils racontaient de bien meilleures histoires et leçons que le grand méchant Magellan (NDA Sarah:XD sorry Magellan!)

A 10 ans, elle connaissait Impel Down par cœur, si bien qu'elle s'ennuyait et préférait écouter les histoires de piraterie et de révolution des détenus, et rêver d'explorer le monde extérieur.

Le matin, Shiliew avait désormais pour habitude d'ouvrir les yeux sur la môme endormie devant lui, et de la fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, lui tire la langue et s'enfuit chercher de nouvelles aventures.

De nombreux rituels naquirent dans l'Enfer, grâce à cette gamine futée et drôle, qui ne manquait pas une occasion pour faire des bêtises et ainsi distraire les prisonniers.  
Elle s'était fait des bêtes de Sady-chan des amis, et galopait souvent sur leurs dos, comme s'ils n'étaient que de simples poneys.  
Ses hurlements de joie faisait trembler tout Impel Down, et ravivaient la vie dans le cœur des détenus.  
Une vie sans problèmes, en somme...

Cependant, lâcher une gamine pareille dans un endroit aussi dangereux rendait cet endroit ... Encore plus dangereux en fait ^^ !

Imaginez une journée à Impel Down. Un endroit calme, avec juste des cris de prisonniers et une coupure de courant généralisée.

« Trouvez- moi cette sale gamine ! Qu'elle nous rende la clé du compteur ! »

La voix de Magellan résonnait dans toute la prison. On pouvait aussi sentir l'exaspération de Shiliew aussi. Depuis que la gamine s'était mit en tête de pourrir la vie des gens (NDA Maëlie: C'est mon objectif dans la vie :3) afin, je cite « de faire en sorte que jamais son nom ne soit oublié ! », le calme de la prison avait totalement disparu, sauf le matin. Il ne se passait rien le matin avant dix heures minimum.  
Bref, la prison était plongée dans le noir total. Les caméras, les ordinateurs, plus rien ne fonctionnait. Maëlie avait eu la brillante idée de couper le courant PARTOUT. Donc des fois, au premier cercle, on pouvait entendre des cris de douleurs (NDA Maëlie: MIAM !) des gardes qui s'embrochaient malencontreusement sur les pics.

Le seul point positif dans tous ça était que Sady était constamment en pleine extase d'entendre tous ces cris de douleurs (NDA Maëlie: MIAAAAAAM !). Elle avait déjà tenté d'éduquer la gamine à l'art du sadisme et au final, cela s'était avéré plutôt concluant. (NDA Maëlie: Si ça veux rien dire je m'en fiche. Merci)

Magellan fouillait la prison de fond en comble mais pas moyen de mettre la main sur la clé, ni la voleuse. Réfugiée au niveau 5.5, inconnu des gardiens, Maëlie riait (NDA Maëlie: Rire de sadique MWAHAHAHAH !), satisfaite de sa connerie. En même temps, quelle idée de laisser la clé sur la serrure du compteur ? Pour elle, c'était clairement un appel du destin, comme les gros boutons rouges sur les tableaux de bort (NDA Maëlie: DESTRUCTIOOOOOOOOON). La petite chose se leva, bien décidé à montrer son trophée à tout le monde et pourquoi pas la donner à un prisonnier ? Shiliew est un parfait candidat et, tous en trottinant tel ... Un truc qui trottine, elle se dirigea vers le 6e cercle.

Au 6e cercle, on entendait toujours la grosse voix de Magellan, qui avait trouvé judicieux de crier sur ses employés à côté de Shiliew, car prendre en « otage » le précieux « papa » de la gamine lui paraissait être une excellente stratégie. Et ce fut un parfait succès.

La gamine se dirigeant vers la cellule de son pseudo-père, brandissant la clé, se fis attrapé par ... Un directeur trèèèèèèès en colère (NDA Maëlie: SNUFFFFF ! Je ne veux pas être punie!)

Heureusement Sady arriva au bon moment et attrapa à son tour la gamine, donna la clé à Magellan et repartie aussitôt avec le « truc » (NDA Maëlie: Ceci est mon surnom !) dans les bras.

A suivre ! :D


	3. rude adolescence

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, tout frais ! Heureusement que Maëlie a pu bosser dessus aussi ^^ j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, mais tout d'abord...

Réponses aux review !

Ic'ilver : Maëlie : merci pour ta review ^^ oui je sais j'ai trop de chance (ou pas) d'avoir des parents comme ça X) Saroune : merci beaucoup pour cette review ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir si assidue à suivre notre histoire ^^ j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

Yamito-Akumatenshi : Maëlie : merci à toi, ô lecteur pour ta review ! Ne t'en fais pas, je suis capable de courir dans cette prison même à 60 ans ! Saroune : merci beaucoup !imaginer ces scènes m'a fait beaucoup rire et je suis ravie qu'elle aient cet effet sur toi ^^

Lys0121 : Maëlie : a toi aussi, mon ami, merci pour ta review ! Saches que j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge donc...SURFRUISE ! ^^ Saroune : merci pour ta review ! Malheureusement c'est un secret de l'histoire, nous ne pouvons rien révéler... Surfruise ?!Tu as pris tes médicaments,Sherka ?! Maëlie : nous sommes perdus dans le néant. Analyse impossible. Saroune :Naooooooon ! TTOTT

"Reviens ici jeune fille!  
-Jamais!"

Maëlie, 11 ans, en pleine crise d'adolescence, s'enfuit dans Impel Down, furieuse.  
Shiliew grogne, en colère. Quelle sale môme!

"Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté de m'occuper de cette salope?!J'aurais du la jeter dans les pics du 1er étage quand elle était trop petite pour protester!"

Pendant que Shiliew rouspète, Maëlie s'est réfugiée au niveau 5.5, où elle était une grande habituée.  
Assise contre un mur, les jambes repliées contre elle, la brunette scrutait les okamas qui grouillaient comme des fourmis dans les couloirs.  
Ivankov débarqua et s'accroupit devant elle:

"Eh bien, Maëlie girl! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?  
-Shiliew m'emmerde!Je veux être indépendante!  
-Eh bien, ce n'est pas gagné... D'ailleurs, Sady te cherche.  
-Eh bien elle ne me trouvera pas!"

Et Maëlie continua son boudin.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"Shilieeeeeeeeeeeew!"  
Le hurlement qui résonna dans Impel Down dépassait certainement les 90 décibels autorisés à l'ouïe humaine.  
Le principal concerné ouvrit une paupière en grognant. Qu'avait encore cette sale mioche?  
Sale mioche qui débarqua dans la cellule comme chez elle, paniquée:

"Shiliew! Je saigne, je vais mourir!  
-Tant mieux, ça me fera des vacances!  
-Maiiiiiiis!  
-Ta gueule, va voir ta mère!"

Et Maëlie repartit dans le sens inverse, à la recherche de sa mère de substitution. Elle la trouva dans la salle de torture, s'amusant avec un prisonnier.

"Maman!"  
Sady se retourna, interpellée par le quolibet utilisé par la jeune fille.  
"Oui, Maëlie?  
-Je vais mourir!"

Affolée comme une poule qui va perdre son poussin, Sady-chan laissa tomber son fer chauffé à blanc sur son "patient" et se précipita sur sa presque fille:

"Que se passe-t-il?!  
-Je saigne!  
-Où ça?  
-Heu... En bas..."

Sady eut un petit sourire que n'importe qui aurait trouvé terrifiant et que notre brunette nationale prenait pour un sourire maternel et affectueux, et la tira dans ses appartements.  
Dans la salle d'eau et obligea la brunette à se déshabiller et lui apprit, non sans difficulté, le passage d'enfant à femme.  
Le cerveau innocent de Maëlie ne parvint pas à tout comprendre mais elle saisit le principal, et maudit le ciel d'avoir inventé une telle douleur et gêne pour les femmes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Maëlie était roulée en boule au sol, observant sa "mère" torturer joyeusement un prisonnier. Elle soupira, lassée de ce spectacle, se leva et s'éloigna de la pièce pour déambuler dans la prison comme dans un grand magasin.

C'est cet instant que choisit Shiliew pour débouler vers sa "fille", furieux:

"Jeune fille! C'est quoi ces manières?! Tu étais passée où encore?!"

Magellan,Sady et Domino se chargèrent de ré-enfermer l'homme furieux dans sa cellule. Maëlie grogna:

"Je fais ce que je veux! C'est MA vie! Tu n'as pas à me dicter ce que je dois faire!  
-SUR UN AUTRE TON, JEUNE FILLE!  
-TA GUEULE, VIEUX CROULANT!"

Et c'était repartit pour un tour. Depuis le début de la crise d'adolescence de la brunette, les prisonniers avaient prit pour habitude de voir Maëlie filer à toutes jambes dans la prison, furieuse. D'ailleurs, ces crises étaient tellement courantes qu'ils avaient cessé de compter.  
A chaque fois, la jeune fille se réfugiait au fin fond du niveau 5.5, à un endroit que même Ivankov ignorait.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Certaines fois, quand t'as le moral dans les chaussettes, que tu en veux au monde entier et surtout à l'abrutit qui ta donné une vie pourrie, faire chier les autres est une excellente façon d'extérioriser toute cette frustration.

Bien décider à ne pas se laisser faire et surtout à prouver que le BOSS ici c'est elle (NDA : VOUS ÊTES TOUS MES SERVITEURS MWAHAHA !), elle se leva, attrapa les deux épingles et le crochet qu'il y avait à côté d'elle et s'en alla vers le 2e cercle.

A votre avis, qu'est ce qui emmerde le plus un directeur de prison ? Qu'on tag les murs, non, elle l'avait déjà fais. Piquer son repas ? C'est une idée mais c'est trop chiant d'esquiver les gardes à la splinter-cell juste pour un sandwich, même pas frais en plus.

Libérer les prisonniers, c'est le truc de dernier recours. Ceux du 6ecercle c'est drôle mais y a Shiliew, et ça, ça l'est moins, surtout qu'il fallait qu'elle lui fasse la gueule. (NDA : J'ai jamais fait la gueule à qui que ce soit pourtant x)) Le 2e cercle, y a les bêtes sauvages que Sady arrive à mater très facilement mais si tu les excites avec un gros steak, ou que tu déguises les gardes en steak, là c'est partit pour un truc trèèèèèès drôle :3.

Crocheter des serrures c'est facile. Ne pas se faire voir c'est plus dur. Alors, La brunette, ayant préparé son coup il y a 10 minutes entama la première serrure quand elle se rendit compte que c'était toutes les mêmes, à cet étage aussi.

Faut les comprendre, chercher la bonne clé c'est chiant.

Alors, en y passant 2 heures, en répétant les mêmes gestes et avec beaucoup de volonté, on finis par libérer tous les prisonniers, acheter les monstres avec la promesse d'un repas et ligoter tous les gardes, en passant par le soudoyer des escargos-phones (NDA : Je sais pas comment sa s'écrit.), tu réussis la recette pour pourrir la vie des gens.

Maëlie eux même le temps de se cacher au fin fond du cercle 5.5 avant que, conformément au plan, nos amis gluants ne déclenches l'alarme.

Et alors, ce fut un de ces bordels ...

On pouvait entendre tous. Des cris de douleurs aux hurlements fracassants de Magellan, en colère. (NDA : Comme d'hab' quoi)

On pouvait presque entendre les soupirs de détresse de Shiliew, se lamentant du fait que le ciel lui en veut ...

Tous ce cirque dura jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Personne ne retrouva la coupable car la coupable n'était un secret pour personne.

Dès lors, la coupable rôde toujours dans la prison, en quête de faire du monde un enfer. (NDA : MWAHAHAHA !)

(NDA Sarah:cette fille est une psychopathe U.U)

A suivre! :D


	4. Le grand départ!

Bla-bla des auteur : Le nouveau chapitre est là, avec un peu de retard, gomen ! Nous avons eut quelques soucis de coordination, mais nous avons réussi à le finir ! Nous avons essayé d'écrire plus qu'avant, car vous nous avez dit que nos chapitres étaient trop courts. Dorénavant l'aventure commence et les chapitres seront plus longs. Celui-là fait 4 pages sur Word en taille 12 °0°

* * *

Réponses aux reviews !

Ic'ilver : Saroune : merci pour ta review ! :D Impel Down part effectivement en cacahuètes U.U mais c'est aussi de leur faute à ces baka ! :p le truc le plus chiant au monde,je confirme ! XD Maëlie : Hey ! Merci pour la review ! Ta vue je suis le meilleur anti-sérieux de ce monde ^^. Je ne cautionne pas ce chapitre !

Yamito-Akumatenshi : Saroune : merci de nous envoyer ces reviews géniales à chaque chapitre, c'est génial d'avoir des fans assidus ^^ « la zizanie de niveau 13 sur l'échelle de Maëlie »qu'est ce que j'ai ris XD oui, effectivement, les autres protagonistes de OP vont bientôt arriver, mais pas comme ça D Maëlie : Wooooooo ! Merci pur la review ! Wiiiii le bordel va continuer :3 et en plus j'aurai des alliés (mais vais quand même les emmerder faut pas croire x)) Au fait mon échelle ( basé sur moi bien sûr !) elle va atteindre des sommets! Prépare toi ! NIARK !

Minimiste : Saroune : bonjour à toi, bienvenue parmi nos followers ! J'ai vu que tu avais tout follow, alors merci beaucoup ! Ton soutient nous va droit au cœur ! Bonne lecture ! Maëlie : Yosh ! Wesh merci pour la review et pour le support !

Profitez bien!

* * *

Cela allait faire 15 ans ...  
15 ans dans cette prison ...  
15 ans dans ce trou à rat où seul Magellan mangeait des trucs pas frais et il puait de la gueule après.  
Et toujours une même question : Comment faire pour manger avec un masque ? (NDA : Un clin d'œil à State alchemist ))  
Plus sérieusement, Maëlie avait songé longtemps à s'en aller. Voir le monde, Découvrir d'autres gens, d'autres potentielles victimes et surtout, une réponse à cette question !  
Impel Down, je ne dis pas, c'est sympa, mais c'est chiant.  
Alors, il était l'heure de passer à l'action !

Ce matin là, Maëlie se leva avec un sentiment inexplicable lui tordant les boyaux. Un sentiment perturbant qui la troubla. Une sorte de sensation que l'on ressent aux moments décisifs de la vie. Un sentiment dont on reconnaît immédiatement le signal, comme l'océan qui appelle les marins.

Ce matin là elle se leva simplement, sans savoir que sa vie allait changer.  
Elle fit le tour d'Impel Down, observant chaque recoin du lieu de son enfance, et chacun la regardait passer d'un air surpris. Ce n'était pas une habitude de voir la brunette aussi calme. C'était très perturbant et inhabituel.

Magellan la suivait discrètement, s'attendant à un mauvais coup. Mais rien.

Elle manifesta des marques d'attention à ses proches, ce qui les surpris. Sady s'approcha de sa fille et mit une main sur son front:

"Maëlie? Tu es malade?"

La jeune fille ne répondit rien et s'éloigna en silence. Le sentiment ne la quittait pas, il grandissait même, prenant tout l'espace dans son esprit, monopolisant ses pensées sans discontinuer.

Ce fut à midi pile que la roue du destin s'enclencha. La grande porte d'Impel Down s'ouvrit, laissant passer un grand homme et une brise glacée. Le sol de l'entrée gela immédiatement sous les pas de l'homme introduit dans la prison en tant que visiteur de marque.

Sur son passage, les prisonniers et les gardiens cessaient ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour le voir passer.

Les prisonniers des cercles brûlants l'acclamèrent lui et sa glace de toute beauté, sous les grondements de Magellan qui l'accompagnait.

Maëlie, postée devant l'entrée du 6e cercle, vit passer cet homme intrigant. Il tourna la tête et pendant un instant leurs regards se croisèrent. Brun contre noir. Gamine contre adulte. Feu des cieux contre glace des abysses. Le duel ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes, mais Maëlie sentit que l'homme avait de profonds sentiments envers elle, mais elle ne sut déterminer de quel genre ils étaient.

Puis le visiteur reprit sa route vers les cellules des plus dangereux criminels.  
Il s'arrêta devant la cellule de Shiliew. Les deux hommes s'observèrent en chien de faïence, attendant une réaction de l'autre. La tension était palpable, les prisonniers et Maëlie retinrent leur souffle.  
Finalement, l'homme mystérieux souffla quelques mots au criminel qui lui répondit aussi sec. La discussion fut si courte et si faible que ni Maëlie ni aucune personne alentour n'entendit le moindre mot, et personne ne sut les enjeux de cette si courte discussion entre deux hommes si proches et si éloignés.

L'homme fit demi-tour, annonçant à Magellan qu'il en avait fini. Il repassa devant Maëlie, fascinée. Il eut un bref sourire plein de sens, et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.  
Le regard de la brunette resta un long moment fixé sur la porte close de l'engin. Puis, très naturellement, elle se leva et se mit en marche. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, désormais.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Le jeune Aokiji monta sur son bateau, amarré au titanesque ponton d'Impel Down. Il avait déjà suffisamment attendu. Shiliew n'avait peut être pas dit la vérité, mais peu importait, il avait fait son devoir et livré son message. Ce n'était pas la raison principale pour laquelle il était venu dans la prison, mais il avait sentit qu'il se DEVAIT de donner un coup de main à ce Shiliew de la pluie.

Les jeunes marines sous son commandement larguèrent les amarres, et tendirent les voiles. Les cordes claquèrent au vent, et l'homme de glace inspira profondément l'air marin et les embruns. C'était la raison principale pour laquelle il s'était engagé dans la Marine. Ça, et les raisons saupoudrant son chemin, comme celle qui s'était présentée aujourd'hui. Tant pis, il aurait essayé, au moins. Il serait sans regrets.

Les Portes de la Justice s'ouvrirent et l'eau s'engouffra en tourbillons autour de la prison. Le bateau se mit en branle et glissa entre les gigantesques portes de granit matin, évitant souplement les typhons qui remuaient l'eau si douce de la première partie de la Grand Line.

Aokiji sortit son transat et s'apprêtait à s'installer, quand il entendit un minuscule bruit. Vraiment, un minuscule bruit. Il aurait pu l'ignorer, si seulement la Voix ne lui était que trop familière.  
Avec un sourire en coin, il se leva de son transat, traversa le pont principal, descendit silencieusement les marches de la cave et scruta la pénombre.  
Ses yeux repérèrent vite les quelques mèches brunes dépassant de derrière les caisses et qui étaient peu visibles, mais le futur Amiral les vit quand même, et s'en réjouit.

Satisfait, il remonta sur le pont principal pour faire une petite sieste au soleil. Après tout, pourquoi gâcher une journée qui avait si bien commencé?

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Recroquevillée derrière de grosses caisses, Maëlie retint sa respiration en entendant quelqu'un descendre à pas de loup.

Elle tendit l'oreille et tenta de calmer son cœur, la tension du moment augmentant son rythme cardiaque.

Elle perçu un souffle amusé, puis l'homme remonta sur le pont.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur; si quelqu'un savait déjà qu'elle était là, c'est qu'elle était très mal dissimulée, et qu'elle ne tarderai sûrement pas à se faire jeter par-dessus bord, en tant que passagère clandestine.

Mais elle relégua ces pensées stressées au deuxième plan et se remémora ses derniers moments à Impel Down, avant de prendre le largue. Elle eut un petit sourire sadique et espéra que sa dernière blague en tant que pensionnaire de cette prison retentirait à tous les cercles et même au-delà!

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Il était déjà midi passé. Les gardes commençaient à s'écrouler sous la faim, car le repas était encore loin ...

Depuis ce midi, c'était relativement calme. Juste quelques hurlements de douleurs se faisaient entendre mais rien de bien inhabituel.

Magellan était tranquillement à son bureau, dans un calme absolu. Il pouvait faire une sieste.

Puis tous un coup ... (NDA : ATTENTION !)

 _ **"Nyan! Nyan! Nyan! Nyan! Nyan! Nyan! Nyan! Nyan! Nyan! Nyan! Nyan! Nyan! Nyan! Nyan! Nyan! Nyan! »**_

Une fabuleuse musique de Nyan Cat se fit bien entendre dans toute la prison, volume à fond (NDA : La base !)

Magellan, sous la surprise, tomba de son fauteuil et se retrouva part terre bien comme il faut.

Les gardes accouraient tous dans son bureau tandis que d'autres cherchaient l'origine de ce fâcheux problème.

Y a plus de sérieux là ! On est censé être dans la prison la plus dangereuse du monde ! Franchement !

Magellan savait déjà qui était à l'origine du problème. Et ça allait barder pour elle ! Dès qu'elle se fera voir, elle signera son arrêt de mort, sauf si Sady reprenait encore sa défense.

Toutes les unités étaient mobilisées pour chercher la salle gosse dans toute la prison. On pouvait aussi entendre Shiliew gueuler tellement il détestait cette musique (NDA : Y a pas Nyan Cat dans One piece mais on s'en fout !)

Sady aussi en avait déjà marre, à peine 10 minutes plus tard. Les bêtes du 2ecercles se tordaient de douleur en entendant ce son des enfers ! (NDA : Niark)

A la fin de la journée, toujours pas de traces de la brune. D'habitude, dès qu'elle en avait marre, elle arrêtait tous toute seule, sans se faire voire. Mais la musique résonnait toujours dans la prison, empêchant qui que ce soit de fermer l'œil. Magellan avait crié si fort toute la journée qu'il finit par ne plus avoir de voix. Crier plus fort que Nyan Cat à fond c'est plutôt dur ! (NDA : On l'applaudit s'il vous plait.)(NDA : Si vous avez applaudit derrière votre écran, vous êtes des gens bizarres)

Au final, de toute la nuit, pas de traces de la chieuse. Rien, le néant total. La musique résonnait toujours, laissant tous les pensionnaires de la prison avec une migraine terrible. Personne n'avait dormit de la nuit (NDA : Cheeeeee !) Les techniciens n'avaient pas trouvé comment arrêter Nyan Cat... (NDA : Victoire du chat biscotte qui a un arc-en-ciel dans le cul !)

Et pour le moment, aucune trace de la coupable, pas un mot, rien !

* * *

A la semaine prochaine ! ^^


	5. Cet océan où tu m'emmène!

Ohayo mina ! ^^ Saroune desu ! iidesuka ? Je suis désolée du temps que Maëlie et moi avons mit à sortir ce chapitre mais nous avons eu des soucis de coordination et avec les vacances ça n'a pas aidé ^^'' nous avons finalement réussi à pondre ce chapitre qui malheureusement n'est pas assez long à mon goût. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même ! Les chapitres sortiront donc de façon moins régulière car nous allons essayer de soigner la longueur et le style.

Réponse aux reviews !

Ic'ilver : Maëlie: Hey ! Thanks for the review! Un jour, le chat biscotte dominera le monde en tuant les humais car ils n'arrivent pas à dormir ! MWAHAHA *tousse* NYAN ! Saroune : Merci pour la review ! ^^ Oh mon dieu,nyan cat est parmi nous ! Nyan nyan nyan ! :D c'est la musique la plus adaptée pour emmerder Impel Down XD

Minimiste : Maëlie :Wesh, merchi pour la review ! Ne t'inquiète pas! En fait Aokiji est un télépathe ! Et oui ^^ Saroune : Merci pour la review ^^ contente qu'on t'ai fait rire Aokiji est un homme mystérieux mais il a ses raisons ^^

Yumiko-no-Tamashi : Maëlie : Mirchi pour le support et la review ! Continue à en envoyer même si je mets 300 ans à y répondre x). Oh et non ! Aokiji il va avec Robin (oui ! c'est comme ça) Saroune : ^^ merci pour cette review, je suis contente que tu ai ris ^0^ mais si, tu aurais pu applaudir ! Tu serais juste passée pour une folle auprès de tes proches, c'est tout :3 la relation entre Maëlie et Aokiji est ambiguë et c'est voulu ^^ mais il est plus comme un père qu'autre chose ^^

Yamito-Akumatenshi : Maëlie : MICI PUR LA REVEIW !  
Je n'ai pas l'intension d'y retourner si ce n'est que dans trèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps ! Je reviendrai plus chiante que jamais ! MWAHAHAHAH ! Saroune : Merci pour cette review ^^ Maëlie a fugué et ne reviendra que si je décide d'être cruelle *W* Nyan Cat vainc toujours enfin u .u

Bonne lecture ! ^^

Maëlie se frotta les yeux. Sans faire attention, elle s'était endormie, bercée par la houle.  
Elle s'étira, avant de se rappeler où elle était et de se recroqueviller.  
Au-dessus d'elle, plus aucun bruit, à part le vent marin et derrière le bois le clapotis de l'eau.  
Elle bailla, et jeta un œil par un minuscule hublot:dehors, l'eau était sombre, de la même couleur que le ciel saupoudré d'étoiles. Elle en déduit que c'était la nuit (NDA:bien joué Sherlock!) et décida d'aller faire trois petits tours sur le pont, histoire de se dérouiller les jambes.  
Elle grimpa l'échelle, et frissonna en sentant l'air frais sur ses bras nus. Elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre des vêtements chauds en partant d'Impel Down...

Elle traversa le pont en silence, comme Shiliew le lui avait si bien apprit à faire, et observa le bateau brillant sous le clair de lune. Le bois clair reflétait la lueur nocturne et on y voyait comme en plein jour.  
La brunette songea à la prison où elle avait grandit, et où la nuit est plus sombre que l'encre avec laquelle Magellan lui avait apprit à écrire.  
Elle sourit et leva le nez vers le ciel. Les étoiles mouchetaient le ciel d'encre bleue en de si jolies formes qu'elle resta un long moment à les regarder.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle fit aussitôt un bond pour s'éloigner de l'homme, et se mit sur la défensive. Quelle cruche, elle aurait dû penser à se dissimuler, au lieu de rester sous l'éclat de la lune gibbeuse!  
Son visage tendu se décontracta un peu quand elle vit le visage connu devant elle. Elle baissa sa garde, en toute confiance.  
Aokiji pencha son buste pour arriver à sa hauteur:

"Hum...Jeune fille...tu n'es pas obligée d'être clandestine, j'ai quand même demandé à Shiliew lui même de te laisser partir avec moi...  
-Je suis sur ce bateau j'y reste! De quel droit voulez-vous...Hein?"

L'homme de glace eut un petit rire heureux et se redressa:  
"Shiliew t'a autorisé à venir sur mon bateau et à y rester le temps qu'il te plairas. Par contre tu dormiras avec moi, il n'y a pas d'autres chambres disponibles et je ne te laisserais pas avec mes hommes. Et la cale n'est pas un endroit où vivre..."

Il la prit par la main,comme une enfant,pendant qu'elle rouspétait qu'elle était partie comme une vraie pirate,sans demander la permission à Shiliew ou à Sady,et que la cale lui convenait très bien. Mais elle fut bien forcée d'admettre que le lit douillet que lui proposa Aokiji lui faisait de l'œil. Elle s'y blottit donc, ravie de dormir sur un vrai matelas plutôt que sur sa paillasse dure du 6e cercle.  
Elle observa le visage souriant d'Aokiji au-dessus d'elle et s'endormit comme une masse.

Elle fut réveillée par quelque chose de chaud sur sa joue. Elle fronça les sourcils et essaya d'enlever cette chose étrange, qui ne fit que se déplacer sur sa main.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et les plissa. Par le hublot, les doux rayons du soleil venaient caresser sa joue. Maëlie se redressa, un peu stupéfaite, puis sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été au contact du soleil. Mais où et quand l'avait-elle été pour la dernière fois, ça...

Elle se gratta la tête et se leva, bien décidée à affronter cette journée.  
Elle ouvrit avec sa violence habituelle la penderie de l'homme de glace et s'habilla rapidement avec un pantalon blanc, qu'elle serra à la taille avec un foulard, et passa une chemise large par-dessus. Elle s'offrit le menu plaisir de chiper le manteau marqué "Justice" et de s'en parer.  
Elle fracassa la porte et dû plisser les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière du soleil.

Devant elle, le pont ensoleillée et envahit de petits marines qui s'affairaient sans prêter attention à elle.  
Elle chercha du regard l'homme de glace, et le vit somnolent sur une chaise longue.  
Un petit sourire sadique apparu sur son visage, faisant frissonner les petits mousses qui lui jetaient des coups d'œils à la dérobée.  
Elle s'avança sur la pointe des pieds, ricanant en silence. Arrivée sur le côté du transat, elle s'apprêta à se jeter sur Aokiji pour le réveiller et avoir un câlin en bonus, mais elle se figea en voyant un œil noir s'ouvrir et se fixer sur elle.  
Elle se redressa immédiatement, tentant de prendre une pose à peu près naturelle et esquissa un sourire maladroit.  
L'homme de glace se redressa lentement, et Maëlie déglutit bruyamment. Il s'assit sur le bord de la chaise, et fixa la jeune fille qui regardait partout sauf ses yeux perçants.  
Elle ne vit donc pas le sourire qui se dessina dans les pupilles ébène.  
Elle sentit juste la main de l'homme qui s'était levé sur son épaule. Elle leva la tête et le regarda.  
Il avait un doux sourire qui la rassura. Elle se lança donc dans un blabla effréné:

"Dites, vous êtes le chef ici? Vous êtes amiral? Vous pouvez donner tous les ordres que vous voulez? Pourquoi vous m'avez accepté à bord? Et pourquoi vous m'avez offert un lit, dans votre chambre? Et...  
-Du calme, jeune fille. L'histoire du lit, je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Pour le reste, je te le dirais quand tu auras mangé un morceau."

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à travers un dédale de couloir, jusqu'à une double porte battante s'ouvrant sur une cuisine bien équipée. Il l'assit sur le bar et fouilla les placards. Il lui servit un verre de lait et une brioche, et pendant qu'elle avalait goulûment son petit-déjeuner, il s'assit en face d'elle et commença ses explications.

"Mmm... Je suis passé à Impel Down pour parler à Shiliew la pluie, à cause d'une rumeur qui court sur Grand Line... Une rumeur qui dit que le sanguinaire Shiliew aurait une fille..."

Maëlie avala de travers, s'étouffa et manqua de décéder.  
"Quewa?!"  
Elle était un peu stupide, mais elle savait très bien que son existence était censée rester secrète. Son père et sa mère lui avaient bien apprit à rester cachée quand un représentant de la Marine venait visiter Impel Down. Elle se maudit intérieurement:elle aurait dû se cacher quand Aokiji était descendu au 6e cercle. Mais pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait? Peut être que c'était à cause de cette étrange impression qui l'avait habitée toute la journée.  
Aokiji la regarda en silence, la laissant cogiter, puis continua:

"Je t'ai vu au 6e cercle, et j'ai su que tout ça n'était pas qu'une rumeur. Je voulais te proposer un poste dans la Marine, sur mon bateau mais...tu t'en est chargée sans que j'ai à te le demander."  
Il esquissa un sourire.  
"Je ne suis qu'un vice-amiral, mais je compte bien monter en grade bientôt. Que dirais-tu de voyager avec moi? De voir le monde, après ces années enfermée dans cette prison où aucun enfant ne devrais jamais se trouver?"

Maëlie fixa ses mains pleines de miettes et réfléchit. La proposition faisait peu à peu son chemin dans son esprit, et l'idée lui parue lumineuse, presque évidente. Elle leva la tête et son regard se planta dans celui du vice-amiral.  
Un grand sourire illumina son visage et elle hocha frénétiquement la tête.  
Aokiji eut un sourire un peu plus large, et passa un bras autour des épaules de la Maëlie pour l'entraîner sur le pont.  
Là, il se racla la gorge et, haussant sa voix, annonça à tout l'équipage qui s'était tourné vers eux à leur apparition:

"Je vous présente Maëlie, c'est une nouvelle recrue, et désormais elle est des nôtres!"

Un hourra général fit trembler le bateau, et Maëlie voulut se cacher six pieds sous terre. Elle agita vaguement la main pour saluer ses nouveaux camarades, qui le lui rendirent bien.  
Elle sentit une main la pousser dans le dos, et elle dévala les marches pour arriver en plein milieu des marines qui l'accueillirent avec joie.  
Tout sourire, elle attrapa une serpillière et se mit à frotter gaiement le plancher avec ses nouveaux collègues, sous le doux soleil et le sourire de l'homme de glace.

C'était fait. Maëlie avait été présenté à tout l'équipage. Dès lors, elle se vit recevoir sa première mission : nettoyer le pont (NDA : NOOOOOOOOOOON ! J'aime pas travailler :'( )

Ah ... Tellement de taches ingrates que l'on donne aux sous-fifres ... Et c'est pour ça qu'il était HORS DE QUESTION de se plier à cette réalité absolument nulle. La pitite fille avait déjà trouvé sa passion alors, pourquoi changer ?

Faire chier son monde, voila quelque chose d'intéressant !

Mais bon ... Se faire virer du bateau par Aokiji serai plutôt chiant ...

Autant obtenir son approbation ! Peu probable me direz vous mais je m'en fiche (NDA : parce que c'est mwa qui décide NAH !)

Alors, Maëlie se dirigea vers ce vice-amiral qui a l'immense privilège (NDA : Et la bêtise aussi) de dormir au soleil. Elle le tapota plusieurs fois sur l'épaule jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne ouvrir les yeux.

Aokiji *encore à moitié endormit* : Quoi ?

Maëlie : Dit, tu me donnes une chaussette ?

Aokiji : Si tu veux ... Ta qu'à aller la chercher ...

Maëlie *des étoiles dans les yeux* : Le maître a donné une chaussette à Dobby ! Dobby est un elfe liiiiiiiiiiibre !

Et elle s'enfuit en courant et en criant un grand WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. (NDA : Ne me sous-estimez pas, je l'ai déjà fait !)

Aokiji, n'ayant pas comprit son délire (NDA : C'est normal !), remit son masque sur ses yeux et se remis a faire la sieste.

CONCLUSION : Maëlie fut introuvable sur le navire et personne ne lava le pont.

Victoire.


	6. le QG

Konnichiwa ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Cette fiction a de plus en plus de fans et ça nous fait très plaisir, merci beaucoup à toutes et tous ! Nous avons reçu beaucoup de critiques positives et c'est très encourageant ! ^^ Merci à vous tous ! Et désolé pour le retard, si vous avez des plaintes adressez vous à Maëlie u.u elle ne rend jamais à temps. Réponses aux reviews : FanFictionOP : Maëlie : Merci pour la review cher lecteur (ou lectrice j'en sais rien x))  
Merci de ton soutient cha me fait plaisir même si Sarah me gueule dessus parce que je suis très souvent en retard x) Sarah :Merci pour la review ^^ je pense que si on veut écrire une fiction on doit se lancer immédiatement,mais je comprend que tu ais pu hésiter ^^ merci pour ton soutient ! Ic'ilver : Maëlie : Oh Merci pour ta review ... Alors le texte théâtrale ça m'aide à m'y retrouver dans les dialogues mais je ferais plus attention promis :3 Sarah :Nooo,on a tué une lectrice (ou lecteur x)) XD merci pour la review ! ^^ AArtemis : Maëlie : Merci pour la review ! En fait Dobby est un de mes ancêtres (et oui) et donc oui, à présent je suis un elfe liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibre ! Sarah : Merci pour la review ^^ oui, je dois bien avouer que Maëlie a assuré avec la fin ^^ d'ailleurs en vrai elle a une oreille d'elfe o-o c'est pour ça qu'elle se sent proche de Dobby je suppose XD

Yamito-Akumatenshi : Mewci pur la review ! On a monté le script de façon à être logique dans la chronologie. Là en fait on est 2 ans avant le départ d'Ace si ça peut t'aider. Croyez-moi c'est pas fini ^^ Sarah : merci pour la review ! ^^ Mais personne n'aime travailler ma chère (mon cher ?) ! On essaie d'avoir la bonne chronologie mais on a aucune idée de quand Aokiji est devenu amiral ^^'' si tu as des repères à nous proposer on veut bien X)

Bonne lecture ! ^^

 **Le QG, ou l'endroit le plus dangereux du monde après le ventre de Big Mom**

Maëlie ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement. Une terrible sensation venait de s'emparer d'elle, comme la main de la mort enserre le cœur. Allongée sur le pont pour sa sieste quotidienne, elle se releva prestement et, tremblante, rejoignit la cabine d'Aokiji en rasant les murs.  
D'ailleurs, le vice-amiral en sortait, sa cape flottant au vent. Il jeta un œil perplexe à Maëlie, accrochée à sa cape:

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?  
-Je sais pas...y a un truc dangereux...  
-Oui, nous arrivons au QG.  
-Quoi?!"

Stupéfaite, Maëlie lâcha la cape blanche, et l'homme de glace s'éloigna à grands pas.  
Devant le navire se dressèrent les portes de l'enceinte de l'imposant QG de la Marine. Le vaisseau s'y glissa aisément et s'amarra au quai immense.  
Aokiji descendit nonchalamment, s'avançant sur le quai pendant qu'un homme imposant se dirigeait droit vers lui, un sourire de psychopathe lui mangeant la moitié du visage.

Maëlie se recroquevilla en position fœtale derrière une caisse, espérant de toute son âme qu'il ne la verrait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais elle avait déjà entendu les histoires des pirates d'Impel Down, et puis ses tripes ne la trompaient jamais.  
Là, à quelques mètres d'elle seulement, en train de bavarder bruyamment avec Aokiji, se tenait Garp. Monkey D Garp. Le monstre de la Marine. L'homme fou qui frappait les gens pour prouver son amour. Le MONSTRE.

Maëlie regarda le ciel nuageux et pria de toutes ses forces tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait, dans l'espoir qu'ils la sauvent. Malheureusement ils semblaient être en vacances car Aokiji fit volte-face et appela d'une voix forte:  
"Maëlie! Viens, je vais te présenter!"

La jeune fille grimaça et adressa un fuck aux dieux en se levant à contrecœur. Elle traîna les pieds, la tête basse, et s'accrocha à la cape du vice-amiral, se cachant à moitié derrière.  
Mais l'homme de glace ne l'entendit pas comme ça, et il la tint devant lui, la tenant par les épaules pour qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas.

Garp éclata de son énorme rire, faisant trembler Maëlie. Quel genre de fou était cette brute épaisse?! Aokiji eut un petit sourire:  
"Garp, je vous présente Maëlie, une jeune fille que j'ai aidé à se sauver de pirates."

Maëlie ne dit rien, c'était la meilleure version à donner. Elle ne pouvait pas dire cash à un des grands de la Marine qu'elle venait d'Impel Down où elle avait vécu dès son plus jeune âge.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire cash à un des grands de la Marine qu'elle venait d'Impel Down où elle avait vécu dès son plus jeune âge. Ce serait un suicide pur et simple. Elle préféra hocher la tête en souriant bêtement.  
Garp la dévisagea, son sourire de psychopathe aux lèvres, et dit, ou plutôt beugla, à Aokiji:

"Eh bien, elle est pas causante ta p'tite! Et toute frêle, avec ça! Elle va se faire emporter par le premier coup de vent venu! " Il éclata de rire " Tu vas réellement entraîner cette marmotte à devenir Marine? Tu veux pas que je m'en occupe?"

Maëlie s'agrippa à la chemise de l'homme de glace, enfouissant son visage dans les plis du vêtement, contre les abdominaux du vice-amiral.  
Vice-amiral qui posa une main protectrice sur le dos de l'adolescente:

"Elle est avec moi Garp, personne d'autre ne s'en occupera."

L'homme aux poings d'amour rit très fort et tourna les talons en croquant dans un biscuit, agitant la main:  
"Fais ce que tu veux, mais tu devrais t'adresser à Sengoku pour garder cette gamine!"

Il disparu dans le QG, laissant son rire résonner derrière lui.  
Maëlie s'écarta du ventre du vice-amiral mais refusa de lâcher sa chemise, restant presque collée à son flanc quand Aokiji se mit en marche.  
Passant un bras dans le dos de la jeune fille, le grand homme l'entraîna dans le dédale de couloirs du QG, marchant à grands pas et obligeant Maëlie à trottiner pour rester près de lui.  
"On va aller voir le chef, comme ça tu seras ici légalement. Il est un peu bizarre, mais sympathique. Tu t'habituera vite."

Ils marchèrent un moment, serpentant dans les couloirs bleus, couleur de la Marine, et arrivèrent enfin au dernier étage, devant une porte surmontée d'une mouette étrange, sûrement empaillée, mais Maëlie la regarda avec méfiance.  
Aokiji frappa trois coups à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse.  
Maëlie et Sengoku s'immobilisèrent en même temps. Le chef de la Marine, car il ne s'attendait pas à voir le vice-amiral avec une gamine étrange qui le fixait avec des gros yeux, et Maëlie car voir une personne aussi importante apprendre à sa chèvre à manger du papier en lui montrant l'exemple à quatre pattes au lieu de travailler est une chose choquante.

Sengoku se releva prestement, époussetant sa veste pourtant dépourvue de poussière et avala le papier comme si de rien n'était. Il s'assit à son bureau, croisant les mains et se racla la gorge, tentant d'ignorer le regard stupéfait de l'adolescente.  
Aokiji réprima un rire et prit la parole:

"Sengoku, je te présente Maëlie. Je l'ai récupérée sur un bateau pirate où elle était prisonnière. Je tiens à la garder avec moi et l'entraîner."

Sengoku plissa les yeux, fixant Maëlie d'un air sévère, légèrement ridiculisé par sa coupe afro et sa barbe tressée. Maëlie sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son échine et se blottit derrière le vice-amiral.  
Sengoku fini par hocher la tête:

"Elle me semble un peu étrange, mais admettons. Elle est à ta charge, si il se passe quelque chose à propos d'elle tu en seras responsable.  
-Je sais. Bonne journée!"

Aokiji tourna les talons, saisit le poignet de Maëlie et la tira derrière lui. Elle pivota brusquement et couru derrière le grand homme. Il l'emmena à l'étage supérieur, croisant au passage des petits marines effrayés de voir un vice-amiral traîner par là. Maëlie rit doucement; Aokiji était un genre de peluche inoffensive, comment pouvait-on avoir peur de lui?

L'homme de glace frappa à une porte et, à la surprise de Maëlie, n'entra pas comme un sauvage comme dans le bureau de Sengoku et attendit sagement devant la porte pour qu'on lui ouvre.  
Maëlie observa un instant la porte pendant que de l'autre côté, quelqu'un se cassait la figure.  
C'était une porte simple, presque banale, blanche comme toutes les autres, mais celle-ci avait deux sabres croisés peints dessus.  
La jeune fille les examina un instant, intriguée. Le premier sabre avait une poignée et une lame violette foncé avec des reflets bleus. Le second avait une poignée rouge et la lame était noire et blanche, les deux couleurs séparées distinctement par un motif de flammes violettes.  
Une impression de puissance écrasante s'en dégageait et Maëlie se demanda si ce n'était vraiment qu'un simple dessin.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser la question à Aokiji car la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une femme aux cheveux courts en pagaille, visiblement paniquée qui, en apercevant le vice-amiral, se mit immédiatement au garde-à-vous.  
"V...Vice-amiral! Je ne m'attendais pas à une visite de votre part! C'est très inattendu... Oh pardon, je manque à mon devoir! Que puis-je faire pour vous?"

Aokiji eut un petit rire amusé devant le comportement de la jeune femme:

"Ne panique pas comme ça, soldate. Je venais juste t'emmener une nouvelle recrue. Je ne veux pas qu'elle dorme dans les dortoirs qui sont remplis d'hommes. Je te la confie donc."  
Il se tourna vers Maëlie:  
"Je te confie à mademoiselle, sois donc sage."

Il s'en alla à grandes enjambées pendant que la jeune marine au garde-à-vous bafouillait des choses incompréhensibles mais devaient être quelque chose comme "d'accord vice-amiral!".

Une fois Aokiji disparu au bout du couloir,la femme laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps et se tourna vers Maëlie,toute sourire:

"Je suis tellement heureuse de voir une autre fille ici! La majorité des marines sont des hommes, c'est assez énervant. Mais bienvenue, entres donc! Tu n'as pas d'affaires?  
-Heu... Non..."

Maëlie se rendit compte qu'en effet, elle n'avait aucun bagage. La femme la fit rentrer dans sa chambre en la rassurant:elle lui prêterai des affaires.  
Fermant la porte derrière elles, la femme entreprit de se recoiffer à peu près correctement et replaça ses lunettes rouges et rectangulaires sur son nez.  
Puis elle leva la tête vers l'adolescente et lui sourit:

"Enchantée, je suis Tashigi! Je suis soldate pour l'instant, mais je compte bien monter en grade et prouver à ces tas de testostérones qu'une femme peut être aussi forte qu'eux!"

Maëlie sourit de toutes ses dents. Aokiji lui avait présenté exactement la bonne personne. La personne qui lui correspondait, en fait. Une femme forte qui veut prouver ses valeurs sans passer par la promotion canapé.  
Elle fit un effort pour faire bonne mesure et s'inclina poliment:

"Je suis Maëlie, le vice-amiral Aokiji m'a récupérée sur un bateau pirate où j'étais prisonnière. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, je pense que nous allons faire bon ménage toutes les deux!"

Tashigi joignit ses mains sous son menton, ravie:  
"C'est formidable! Le vice-amiral est un homme bien. Tu dois assez bien le connaître du coup, non?  
-Heu... Un peu, je ne suis pas restée longtemps sur son bateau alors... Pas trop, en fait...  
-Oh, pardon! Oui, c'était maladroit..."

La femme se confondit en excuses, jusqu'à ce que Maëlie éclate de rire:

"Ne t'excuses pas! Tu es quelqu'un de très bien, tu as bien le droit de poser des questions!"

Tashigi resta un moment éberlué, puis rit avec l'adolescente. Une amitié venait de se créer, et le QG de la Marine ne se doutait pas encore de ce qui l'attendait.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Tashigi eu la brillante idée de faire la visite à notre petite brune.  
"Alors tu vois ici ? C'est le réfectoire. Et là c'est le bureau de l'intendant. Et puis là ..."  
Tashigi continuait son discours un peu dans le vide, puis elle s'arrêta et se mit a chuchoter : "Ici c'est la salle de réunion. Il ne faut pas faire de bruit, sinon on se fait bien engueuler."  
Oh... Il ne vaux mieux pas dire ça à cette fille.  
"Tashigi !"  
Une grosse voix de Smoker énervé sauvage interpella notre chère amie.  
Tashigi assez surprise sursauta et se mit à suivre l'homme fumée qui lui faisait signe de le suivre.  
Maëlie se retrouva ainsi seule au milieu du couloir.  
Pourquoi rester là ? Notre chère brune pris l'initiative de partir en découverte.  
Traversant de nombreux couloirs, elle finit par se stopper net devant un homme en costume jaune : Kizaru.  
La petite fille faillit avoir un torticolis en essayant de regarder cet homme bizarre.  
Kizaru, du haut de ses 3 mètres, tourna légèrement le regard. Maëlie, effarée devant cet abominable regard, ne put s'empêcher de crier : "AHHHHH ! UN PÉDOPHILE !"  
Aussi vite dit que partie, elle se retrouva avec un mec moche à ses trousses.

Mais voyant la gamine se tirer ...  
Un super slalome dans les couloirs s'en suivit. Kizaru, très énervé, courait limite en gueulant... Près de la salle de réunion.  
C'est alors que Maëlie en défonça la porte et se cacha très vite sous la table. Avec un timing si parfait que nos chères marines ont crus que c'était Kizaru le coupable (NDA : In your face)  
Notre homme en jaune présenta ses excuses et partit en lançant un regard noir à la brune qui lui tirait la langue depuis le dessous de la table.  
Sous la table, il y avait aussi la chèvre. Celle-ci s'approcha en poussant un joyeux "méééééé".  
Heureusement que c'était la chèvre. Sengoku lui fit signe sans la regarder de se taire pour enfin reprendre la réunion. Les réunions c'est barbant. Alors autant rendre ça plus fun ! Maëlie, alors, s'amusa à attacher les lacets de tout le monde pour les voir se rétamer par terre.  
Une fois son œuvre achevée, elle empoigna la chèvre, fit une roulade et défonça la porte une nouvelle fois, puis s'enfuit. Sengoku ayant tout vu, tenta de la rattraper mais ... Il se ramassa avec tous les autres à la table.  
On finit juste par entendre un "MA CHÈVRE !".

Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^


	7. Faire des conneries,c'est plus drôle à 2

NDA : Nioooooon, pas les tomates ! TTOTT je sais, deux mois d'attente pour un malheureux chapitre de six pages c'est honteux mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! J'avais du boulot, et Maëlie n'avait jamais le temps de se connecter pour écrire ! Je suis désolée ! Le chapitre suivant est en cours d'écriture et j'espère qu'il sortira assez vite (mais tout dépend de Maëlie u.u) En tout cas, bonne lecture !

Réponses aux reviews :

Dy-Axce : Saroune : merci pour ta review !Ouuuups, effectivement 0-0 je n'avais pas vu cette fausse manip' ... je pense que désormais c'est réparé. Je suis ravie que cette fiction te plaise !

Yamito-Akumatenshi : Saroune : j'avoue que Maëlie a géré la dernière partie ^^ moi-même j'étais pliée de rire XD si si, il a son fruit du démon, mais c'est difficile de négocier les virages avec :3 On ne sait pas encore nous même si elle a le haki X) mais sûrement :) Maëlie : Si il utilisait son fruit, le temps que ça se lance je serais loin :p Saroune : c'est pas Windows hein X)

Ic'ilver : Saroune : owww c'est trop mignon de mettre une review même si tu n'as rien a dire de spécial ! Merci de nous suivre ! :D Maëlie : Baaaaah merci ! :3

Disclaimer : One Piece ne nous appartient pas, sinon ça partirait en cacahouète u.u et les chapitres seraient toujours en retard X)

* * *

Maëlie s'étira. La lumière entrait à flot dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Tashigi et venait frapper sauvagement son visage.  
Elle protégea ses yeux de son bras droit et observa la chambre. Visiblement, Tashigi était déjà partie. Maëlie marmonna:  
"Elle est folle cette fille... Se lever à l'aube..."

La jeune fille dut se lever à son tour puisque la chambre était dépourvue de rideaux ou de volets. Sa première réaction quand elle l'avait remarqué avait été de hurler à la mort. Mais au bout d'un mois de vie au QG, elle s'y était habituée.  
Elle se leva, enfilant un jean et un T-shirt. De toute façon plus personne ne lui reprochait de ne pas porter l'uniforme, trop las de la voir s'en battre les steaks.  
Elle se brossa rapidement les cheveux, jetant des regards anxieux au soleil presque au zénith, priant qu'elle puisse encore se présenter au réfectoire. Pas que Aokiji ne le laisserai pas passer, mais Garp semblait se faire une joie de défier l'autorité de l'homme de glace, prenant de manière indirecte son "entraînement" à la Monkey D.

Elle sauta dans ses baskets et dévala les escaliers. Le réfectoire est au rez-de-chaussée, et elle sentait l'odeur de la nourriture, signe que des gens avaient déjà commencé à manger.  
Elle explosa la porte contre le mur en l'ouvrant violemment et s'arrêta brusquement. Tout le réfectoire devint silencieux, tourné vers elle.  
Gênée, elle chercha du regard son vice-amiral, mais elle perçut du coin de l'œil un sourire de psychopathe bien connu qui se dirigeait droit sur elle.

Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit le plus vite possible, pendant que Garp lui courait après en lui ordonnant de revenir.

"Jamais, vieux shnock!  
-Pardon?!"

Maëlie regretta aussitôt ses paroles quand elle entendit le vieux lui courir après avec encore plus d'ardeur.  
Elle dérapa dans les couloirs, sentant presque le souffle du monstre derrière elle. Elle rentra violemment dans le ventre de quelqu'un, qui était apparemment très musclé, parce c'est elle qui eut mal.  
Elle se plaint bruyamment et leva la tête pour connaître l'identité de l'obstacle à sa fuite.

Elle avala de travers sa salive en voyant le visage fermé du vice-amiral Akainu. Et merde. Elle eut un rire nerveux et recula d'un pas.  
Mais l'homme de lave ne l'entendit pas ainsi car il l'attira dans son dos et s'adressa à Garp:  
"Laisse cette gamine tranquille, elle est à Kuzan. Vas torturer tes propres soldats à la place de ceux des autres." (NDA : Mais je suis pas son chien bordel !)  
Garp, résigné mais rigolant (parce qu'on le rappelle, c'est un débile) fit demi-tour et retourna à ses occupations en grignotant un biscuit.

Maëlie se sentit toute petite quand Akainu se tourna vers elle. Elle déglutit bruyamment, eut un petit rire nerveux et s'apprêta à tourner les talons quand la grande main de l'homme lave se posa sur son épaule.  
Akainu dit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un grognement d'ours. Maëlie tenta:  
"Heu... Vous pouvez répéter s'il vous plait?  
-Grumbl... Dépêches toi d'aller manger..."

Maëlie hocha vivement la tête et se précipita dans les couloirs, bien qu'au fond d'elle même persuadée qu'il avait autre chose dans sa première phrase...  
Arrivée dans le réfectoire, elle se jeta comme une affamée (ce qu'elle était désormais) sur une assiette pleine que lui tendit un petit marmiton effrayé, pendant que les jeunes recrues reculaient sur son passage.  
Elle posa bruyamment son plateau sur la table des hauts gradés, presque vide puisqu'ils avaient eut le temps de finir pendant sa course-poursuite.

La longue table en bois clair était donc parsemée de rares retardataires, où de personnes prenant simplement leur temps, et de cette adolescente foldingue qui ignora parfaitement les regards stupéfaits des nouveaux petits marines ou dégoûtés des occupants de la table qui la virent manger comme quatre (ou comme une grosse dégueulasse, au choix) (NDA Maëlie : J'ai un minimum de tenue tu sais -_-)  
Un homme aux cheveux blancs se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention de la gamine.  
Gamine qui, la bouche pleine, leva la tête vers l'homme. Elle avala rapidement sa nourriture et demanda en toute simplicité:

"Tu veux quoi, Smoky?"  
Une veine apparue sur le front de l'appelé.  
"Tu manges salement, et en plus ce n'est pas ta table. Tu devrais être avec Tashigui, là bas."  
Il pointa vaguement le fond de la salle, et Maëlie haussa les épaules:  
"Cette table est libre, alors je m'y assois, c'est tout."  
Les simples soldats frissonnèrent. Cette fille était débile ou quoi?! (Sarah: Oui, absolument u.u) Une jeune femme aux cheveux rose pâle assise à la gauche de Smoker pouffa. L'homme fumée lui adressa un regard noir qui n'eut aucun effet, puis reporta son attention sur Maëlie qui avait recommencé à manger:

"Ce n'est pas parce que le vice-amiral Aokiji t'as amenée ici et est proche de toi que tu dois tout te permettre!Il y a une hiérarchie à respecter ici!  
-Nieh?"  
Maëlie avala sa bouchée et répondit, fidèle à elle-même:  
"Si je suis avec Aokiji, alors je suis un peu une privilégiée, donc j'ai le droit de manger ici! Allez, fais pas l'embêtant, il y a de la place à cette table, donc je m'y met, c'est tout! D'ailleurs, j'ai fini."

Elle se leva, alla poser son plateau et fit un joli doigt d'honneur à Smoker en lui tirant la langue, avant de la ravaler et de partir en courant en voyant l'homme fumée à ses trousses.  
Elle se réfugia dans la salle d'entraînement, barricadant la porte.  
Ensuite, ignorant superbement les soldats la fixant, elle alla s'entraîner avec Tashigui,dans le dojo au fond du bâtiment.

Leurs bâtons de bambou s'entrechoquaient, répercutant les chocs dans leurs bras et faisant bander leurs muscles.  
Maëlie bondit en avant, cherchant les failles dans la garde de son adversaire afin de la mettre hors combat. Les chocs se faisaient plus rapides, plus violents, moins espacés. Les souffles s'accéléraient, les cœurs pulsaient ardemment, la sueur glissait le long des muscles, des membres tendus sous l'effort. Le seul moment où elles se sentaient réellement vivre.  
Le coup partit vite, fulgurant et invisible. Maëlie fut projetée à terre, le souffle coupé. Elle reprit sa respiration et se releva, les jambes un peu flageolantes après l'effort donné, et s'inclina devant Tashigui qui en fit de même, se remerciant mutuellement du combat.

Maëlie passa une serviette éponge sur ses épaules et sortit du dojo,marchant nonchalamment en direction d'un grand bâtiment bleu (pour changer)où un flot de soldats entraient en continue,semblant prouver que la salle n'avait pas de limite.  
L'adolescente se fraya un passage parmi les petits soldats désordonnés qui s'agglutinaient pour rentrer. "Ah elle est belle, la Marine..." Tashigui, à ses côtés, rit doucement.

Elles finirent par entrer dans la salle immense, bleue et de plafond haut et Tashigui lui prit le poignet, la tirant vivement vers des places de premier rang.  
Elles s'assirent violemment sous les yeux effarés de Smoker qui venait de voir sa place disparaître sous le postérieur de Maëlie.  
L'adolescente ne se refusa pas le luxe de tirer la langue à Smoker qui s'énerva et fut rappelé à l'ordre par la femme aux cheveux roses, Hina.

"Smoker, arrête de faire l'enfant! Hina n'est pas d'humeur à ça!"(NDA : *0* Hina dans la place !)

Smoker grogna, s'engueula avec sa collègue et alla s'asseoir plus loin.  
La foule finit de s'installer bruyamment, tout le monde papotant joyeusement.  
L'Amiral en chef Sengoku monte au bout de quelques minutes sur une grande estrade. Imposant, il fixe la salle de son regard pesant et perçant, attendant que le silence tombe de lui même, ce qui ne se fait pas attendre.

Le brouhaha s'estompe rapidement, Maëlie fixe ce grand homme en se demandant ce qu'il va bien pouvoir sortir de sa bouche, si ce n'est du papier journal.  
Le bouddha balaie la salle du regard, puis tonne dans le silence:  
"Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, car il est marqué de la montée au grade d'Amiral de non pas un, pas deux, mais de trois hommes valeureux qui ont fait leurs preuves!(NDA : Mon Dieu ! Il sait compter !)  
Prenez donc exemple sur eux, jeunes marines! Ce sont des hommes forts qui ont longtemps servis la Justice! Messieurs, applaudissez les!"

Maëlie, Tashigui et Hina serrèrent les poings pendant que la salle applaudissait poliment. Comment ça,"messieurs"? Et elles? Elles se promirent intérieurement de se venger de cette injustice.  
Sur la scène montèrent Kuzan Aokiji, Borsalino Kizaru et Sakazuki Akainu, habillés pour l'occasion de vêtements chics à leurs couleurs.  
Tashigui vit Maëlie faire une drôle de tête en voyant ses deux "protecteurs" et le pédophile se faire nommer tour à tour Amiraux, devant les marines émerveillés.  
Maëlie posa son menton dans le creux de sa main et soupira, désespérée de la stupidité des petits gars. C'était juste une montée en grade bon sang! Pas de quoi en faire une omelette!  
L'adolescente se fit quand même un plaisir d'applaudir à tout rompre quand Aokiji reçu sa cape d'Amiral et offrit un doux sourire à la foule.

La cérémonie se termina comme elle avait commencé, c'est à dire dans le vacarme le plus total. Maëlie et Tashigui, pas stupides, choisirent de sortir par la même voie que les gradés pour ne pas avoir à subir la foule.  
Elles passèrent par la petite porte dérobée derrière les coulisses et débouchèrent sur la cour intérieure des bâtiments d'administration. Maëlie, qui malgré ses efforts n'était jamais venue jusqu'ici, admirais béatement l'architecture banale en tâchant de repérer les différents moyens d'entrer.  
Elle se laissa tirer par la manche par Tashigui qui les fit prendre en filature les gradés vers leurs quartiers. Ils parlaient de choses inutiles qui ennuyaient Maëlie au plus haut point et elle préféra établir des plans d'infiltration pour faire des conneries.  
Au détour d'une phrase rondement menée, Sengoku laissa filtrer quelques menues informations:

"...et n'oubliez pas les sept demain, c'est très important. Soyez vigilants..."

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils. Les sept? Comment ça, les sept? Elle se tourna vers Tashigui qui était béate et chuchota fort peu discrètement:  
"C'est qui les sept?"  
Aussitôt, les gradés se tournèrent vers elles. Alerte, Tashigui s'était cachée plus vite que l'éclair mais Maëlie, en bonne empotée, était restée au milieu du couloir, sous le feu des regards assassins des hauts gradés.  
Elle déglutit bruyamment et balbutia:  
"Heu... Salut?"  
Aussitôt, les amiraux se jetèrent sur elle, la bâillonnèrent et l'emportèrent de force dans le bureau de Sengoku.

Là, Maëlie fut assise sans ménagement sur une chaise à moitié cassée et Sengoku s'assit en face d'elle, le regard menaçant:

"Qu'as tu entendu, au juste?  
-Heu... Les sept viennent demain?"  
L'amiral en chef grogna, puis passa une main lasse sur sa figure:  
"Bien. Ne parle de cela à personne, c'est clair?  
-Mais pourquoi?  
-La présence des sept grands corsaires ici n'a pas à se répandre, sinon des pirates pourraient en profiter pour nous attaquer. C'est clair?  
-Heu ouai mais...c'est qui eux?  
-Hein?  
-Les sept machin choses, là!"

Akainu la regarda avec de grands yeux pendant que Aokiji pouffait dans son coin. Sengoku soupira:  
"Ce sont des pirates au service du gouvernement. Peut être les croisa tu demain.  
-Aaaaaah! OK! Et eux seront là?  
-Qui?!  
-Eux!"

L'adolescente pointa du doigt (oooh c'est pas bien! 8D) les trois amiraux bleu jaune rouge d'un air parfaitement naturel. Aokiji et Akainu eurent un petit sourire et hochèrent la tête. Kizaru avait juste l'air profondément ennuyé.  
Sengoku la détacha et soupira:  
"Allez, file. Et pas un mot!"  
Maëlie eut un sourire banane:  
"Bien sûr!"  
Et elle fila dans les couloirs, claquant les portes sur son passage et effrayant les pauvres petits marines qui voyaient passer cette folle furieuse.  
Elle entra en trombe dans sa chambre et faillit embrasser Tashigui qui sortait à ce moment là. Elle se recula brusquement puis lui sauta au cou:  
"Tu sauras jamais quoiiiii! Ah si en fait tu sais déjà mais bon...  
-Hein? De quoi?  
-Les sept merveilles du monde là!  
-Les corsaires? Oui, ils viennent demain, je sais. Tu les connais?  
-Non, mais on m'en a parlé!  
-Qui?"

Maëlie, dans sa hâte, faillit lâcher le nom de son "père" mais se retint au dernier moment. Elle eut un petit rictus et marmonna qu'elle ne se rappelait plus.  
Tashigui la regarda de travers mais ne dit rien, devinant un secret impossible à révéler. Elle ferma la porte et s'assit sur le bureau.  
"Tu les connais un peu? Personnellement?  
-Non non, on m'en a juste parlé. Je ne connais même pas leurs noms.  
-Vraiment? Ils sont plutôt connus... Il y a Jimbe,un homme poisson;Doflamingo,le psychopathe rose;Boa Hancock,la femme fatale; Geko Moria,l'homme des ombres;Bartolomew Kuma,l'homme ours;Crocodile,l'homme de sable et Mihawk,l'œil de faucon.  
-J'ai déjà entendu le nom de Mihawk... Il a un lien avec des pirates connus?  
-Il est un pirate lui même tu sais. Et il semble être proche de Shanks Le Roux.  
-Sérieux?! J'ai une amie qui passerai direct en mode yaoi (NDA : Potentiellement justifié è-é)  
-Quoi?!"

Tashigui éclata de rire, suivie par Maëlie. Elles rirent de longues minutes avant que cette crise se calme. L'adolescente essuya ses larmes et posa ses poings sur ses hanches:

"OK! Nous avons une nouvelle mission! Ils ne vont pas oublier ce jour. Tu peux me croire."


	8. les 8 grands corsaires

Wow ! 0-0 Ca alors, on est dans le bon timing pour ce chapitre ! Incroyable ! Maëlie aurait-elle prit ses responsabilités, ou bien mes menaces de mort ont eu un effet ? Peu importe, il est là tout chaud, le chapitre 8 ! ^^

Réponses aux review :

Ic'ilver : Maëlie : Merci pour ta review et aussi de m'aimer :'). C'est comme ça je suis une autorisatrice de sérieux :3. Saroune : vi moi aussi je l'aime bien :3 elle décoince tout le monde je pense u.u c'est une folledingue ! Ah oki 0-0 je ferais plus attention ^^

Minimiste : Maëlie : Merci pul la leview ^^. Je me lepette en fait mais c'est pas glave ! Merlci du soutien :D Saroune : merci pour le soutien ! La blague sera pas mal je pense ;) je l'ai imaginée avec Maëlie ^^

mercy thompson fan de manga : Maëlie : Mewci puw la weview ! Tu a un pseudo twès long tu sais. J'ai effacé au moins twa fois avant de l'avoiw bien owthogwafier x) Saroune : merci pour la review ! La suite est ici

Lolita (Guest) : Maëlie : Ne donne pas de mauvaises idées a Sarah ! Je tiens à ma santé mentale. Saroune : owwww très bonne idée *-* je prend note...

Disclaimer : On travaille à s'approprier One Piece mais ça ne marche pas super... Oda n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'en séparer... Dommage...

Maëlie trottinait dans les couloirs. A force d'habitude elle les connaissait par cœur et ses pas la menaient tout seuls sans qu'elle ait à réfléchir. Elle ne faisait même plus attention au flot de Marines qui se déversait perpétuellement dans les couloirs entrelacés.  
Hier elle avait bien réfléchit à cette histoire de grands corsaires, et avait monté le plan le plus farfelu qui lui soit venu en tête. (NDA Maëlie: Soit le premier qui m'est venu :3 )  
Pour cela elle avait besoin d'un peu de tranquillité, d'un couloir désert, d'un placard et d'un bon rouleau de corde. Et de sa victime, évidemment.  
Elle se glissa habillement dans les petits couloirs peu fréquentés et peu connus, serpentant dans la base en toute discrétion. (NDA Maëlie: sssssssssssssssssserpent)

Elle croisa Tashigui qui la réprimanda d'un froncement de sourcil. Elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié l'idée mais ne chercherait pas plus que ça à l'en empêcher. L'adolescente lui fit un clin d'œil et tira la langue dans le dos de Smoker qui accompagnait la sergente.

Finalement elle l'aperçu au détour d'un couloir, seul. La proie idéale. Il n'avait pas demandé à être accompagné, et le gouvernement devait considérer la laisse comme assez solide, parce qu'ils avaient acceptés. Les benêts! (NDA Maëlie: Ou abrutis si on préfère) Elle s'en frottait les mains. Maintenant, il fallait le prendre par surprise.  
Il n'était ni pressé ni méfiant, avançant d'un pas assuré et détendu. Le corsaire brun ne savait pas qu'une Maëlie sauvage était en embuscade, n'attendant qu'un relâchement pour se jeter sur lui.  
Le moment fatidique arriva, et l'adolescente un peu conne se jeta sur l'homme, parvenant comme par miracle à l'assommer. (NDA Maëlie: C'est comme ça le dieu de la bêtise me donne sa bénédiction ! Saroune : il aurait tord de s'en priver :3)

Elle le déshabilla prestement, fourrant les vêtements dans son sac et cachant dans le placard le plus proche le corps à moitié nu, ligoté solidement -du moins l'espérait elle-. (NDA Maëlie: les nœuds c'est pas trop mon truc)  
Elle se précipita dans ses appartements, passant par les petits réseaux déserts et secrets.  
Une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée et bien verrouillée, elle se déshabilla et enfila les vêtements du brun. La chemise blanche, le pantalon noir trop grand pour elle, le manteau noir et bordeaux. Elle passa le collier en croix autour de son cou, fixa le gigantesque sabre dans son dos, et posa fièrement le chapeau sur sa tête après avoir remonté ses cheveux en chignon. (NDA Maëlie: CHAPEAUUUUUUUUUUUU *O* ) Elle enfila les bottes,se barbouilla une petite barbe et une moustache distinguée au feutre noir,puis glissa les lentilles dorées sur ses pupilles.

Elle s'admira dans son miroir. A par la légère différence de taille, elle était son sosie parfait.  
Fière d'elle, elle adopta l'air froid et non concerné du pirate et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion, prenant un malin plaisir à effrayer les nouvelles recrues en faisant claquer sa cape dans ses mouvements.  
Elle claqua la grande porte en chêne contre le mur pour rendre son entrée théâtrale et s'avança sous le regard médusé (NDA:je les imagine bien en méduses :3) des grands corsaires présents.  
Ils étaient tous déjà arrivés, à son plus grand bonheur. Sengoku se leva, un peu en colère:  
"Vous êtes en retard. La ponctualité est de rigueur ici. Prenez place."

Maëlie pouffa. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue? Son déguisement était parfait!  
Un homme-poisson tout bleu la regardait, un peu perplexe:  
"Mihawk?"  
Maëlie faillit s'étouffer de rire contenu. Elle avait réussi à embobiner un homme-poisson!(NDA Maëlie: Oh la la mais la bande de quiches) De l'autre côté de la table elle voyait Tashigui qui avait très envie de se frapper la tête contre la table devant tant de stupidité.  
L'adolescente s'assit dans un fauteuil, tentant d'être digne du personnage qu'elle incarnait.  
Sengoku continua de blablater à propos d'elle ne savait quoi, elle n'avait pas envie d'écouter, et puis elle n'était pas vraiment grande corsaire. Elle préférait jeter des petites boulettes de papier sur Doflamingo pour l'embêter. Ce dernier avait visiblement comprit qu'elle n'était pas Mihawk et ricanait avec elle de la crédulité de la Marine.  
Son regard croisa celui de Jimbe et l'homme-poisson se fendit d'un sourire. Il avait comprit, lui aussi.  
La réunion se passa plutôt bien, Sengoku parvenant à ne pas péter un câble quand il recevait des boulettes de papier perdues.

Maëlie venait d'écouler son stock de papier quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas, laissant entrer Mihawk -le vrai cette fois- en caleçon noir (NDA Sarah:très sexy *Q*. Maëlie : Perverse !), visiblement furieux.  
Les grands corsaires et les Marines fixaient le nouveau venu et l'adolescente, faisant des vas et viens entre les deux. Jimbe et Doflamingo ricanaient dans leur coin, se délectant de la situation.

L'œil de faucon scanna la pièce de son regard perçant, puis s'arrêta sur la brune déguisée en lui. Les veines de son front ressortirent tandis que ses poings se serraient sur la garde de son sabre noir.  
Maëlie, sentant sa fin proche, eut un acte de courage très pertinent. Elle se leva d'un bond, pointa le sabreur du doigt et hurla:  
"YAOIIIIIIII!"(NDA Maëlie: I've got a sword, bitch !)  
Puis, avant que l'homme puisse réagir, elle s'enfuit de la salle à toutes jambes.  
Mihawk aurait bien aimé la poursuivre, malheureusement contrairement à elle, il ne connaissait pas les couloirs par cœur. Il se résigna donc à s'asseoir à la table de réunion, se drapant du peu de dignité qui lui restait et demanda un compte-rendu de la séance.  
Akainu, Kizaru et Aokiji avaient réagit bien plus rapidement que leur chef (NDA : paix à son cerveau crashé) et s'étaient précipités en dehors de la salle. Eux, ils connaissaient la base par cœur.  
Ils se séparèrent, chacun comptant bien mettre la main sur la salle gosse (NDA : un pour lui faire la peau, les deux autres pour la féliciter de sa blague. Devinez tous seuls qui est qui.)  
Ce fut étrangement Jimbe qui la trouva en premier. L'homme-poisson avait quitté la salle quelques secondes après les amiraux et s'étaient tranquillement baladé, faisant attention aux détails.  
C'est ainsi qu'il avait repéré la silhouette fine de l'adolescente cachée derrière une table du réfectoire.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, pour ne pas lui faire peur. La jeune fille était écroulée de rire, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues tellement elle était secouée de spasmes. Jimbe eut un sourire en coin. La petite avait un certain cran. (NDA Maëlie: Je vais décéder de rire)  
Il s'assit en face d'elle, lui laissant le temps de se calmer.  
Une fois le rire calmé et les larmes séchées, Maëlie offrit un large sourire à l'homme-poisson: "Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi?  
-Tutoie moi petite! Et j'ai trouvé ça très osé. Félicitation!"

Ravie, la brunette se balança d'avant en arrière, riant doucement.  
Une grande ombre s'abattit sur elle d'un coup. Elle cessa de rire, se demandant lequel des trois amiraux avait réussi à lui mettre la main dessus.  
Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant Kuzan s'asseoir près d'elle, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres:  
"Je dois avouer que tu m'impressionne. C'est la chose la plus osée que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir ici!  
-Merci!"

Son sourire ravi voulait tout dire. Kuzan tourna la tête vers Jimbe: "Pourrions-nous parler un instant?  
-Bien sûr."

Les deux adultes s'éloignèrent en parlant à voix basse. Maëlie tendit l'oreille. Que pouvaient-ils bien raconter ?  
Quand ils revinrent vers elle, elle eut une drôle de surprise.  
Aokiji, tout content, lui annonça:  
"Maintenant tu es assez grande Maëlie. Je ne pense pas que ta place soit ici, la Marine n'a rien de plus à t'apprendre. Vas donc chercher tes bagages, tu vas partir.  
-Attend ... WHAT ?  
-Jimbe va t'emmener sur l'île des hommes-poissons pour t'entraîner. C'est un meilleur endroit pour une jeune fille que cette base morne ou tu vas devoir attendre plusieurs années avant de partir en mer.  
-Hummm ! Ok ça marche.

L'adolescente fila dans les couloirs comme une flèche, sous le sourire attendrit d'Aokiji qui se considérait presque comme un père adoptif pour la petite. (NDA Maëlie: Papounours :3)  
Quand elle revint avec un simple sac à dos, Jimbe fit des yeux ronds. Cette petite n'avait pas plus d'affaires que ça?! C'était un scandale!  
Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le port. L'homme-poisson prit le sac de la brune pour le monter à bord et la laisser faire ses au revoir.

Sur le ponton, Maëlie et Kuzan se défiaient du regard. C'était un combat de force, c'était à celui qui détournerait les yeux. Ce fut Aokiji.  
Il quitta le regard chocolat de la gamine pour regarder l'océan où elle allait s'élancer. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, soupirant:  
"Ah la la... Si j'avais su que je m'attacherais à une demi crevette comme toi...  
-Si j'avais su que je me prendrais d'affection pour un géant de glace comme toi!" (NDA Sarah: non non, je ne suis pas du tout dans une période Loki u.u"" Maëlie : Oh Sarah fait un effort x))  
Les deux se regardèrent un moment en silence. Le sourire de Maëlie se déforma un peu, sa lèvre inférieure trembla. Les sourcils de Kuzan tressautaient imperceptiblement. Ce fut la brune qui craqua en première. Elle se jeta dans les bras de l'amiral, en larmes. Elle allait devoir quitter cet homme qui n'était pas son père, mais qui en avait presque prit la place, cet homme qui l'avait sortie d'Impel Dawn, cet homme qui lui avait offert la liberté et la mer bleue infinie.

Elle renifla, blottit dans les bras froids du brun. Elle entendait sa respiration rapide, signe qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Il tapota doucement son dos. Elle le lâcha alors, le regarda dans les yeux:  
"Tu verras ! Un jour il y aura ma photo affichée partout !  
-C'est ça gamine, c'est ça !"  
Elle rit, colla un baiser sur la joue, puis lui adressa un signe de la main en montant sur le pont.  
Jimbe l'y accueillit chaleureusement.  
Tandis que le bateau partait, elle regarda Aokiji qui était resté sur le ponton. Derrière lui, Tashigi, Garp, Kizaru, Akainu, Sengoku, Smoker... Tous ses amis se tenaient là, lui faisant de grands signes auxquels elle répondait volontiers. Quand ils furent suffisamment loin, qu'elle ne voyait plus que la silhouette du QG à l'horizon, alors elle se détourna de la rambarde et admira le bateau sur l'océan sans fin. Sa nouvelle vie commençait.

Sur le ponton, les marines regardaient l'horizon où le bateau venait de disparaître. Tashigi reniflait, essuyant ses larmes. Akainu demanda alors:  
"Vous croyez qu'ils vont survivre à ses blagues, chez les hommes-poissons?"  
Aokiji le regarda le plus sérieusement du monde:  
"Non."


	9. Des bulles et des problèmes

NDA : Je sais,cette absence a été foooooort longue (deux ans depuis la dernière màj,oups) mais nous avons un miracle (sûrement dû au début d'année et à la maturité):Maëlie a décidé d'écrire régulièrement. Parce que c'était à cause d'elle que ça bloquait. Elle s'occupe de l'humour en général, je suis trop sérieuse. Bon,là c'est assez sérieux (et c'est elle qui a rajouté la partie sérieuse) mais je trouve l'ensemble très bon et bien mûri par rapport à avant. Donc pour moi ce temps perdu n'est pas un gâchis. Au fait,elle a un compte Wattpad (Weverkins) donc si vous voulez jeter un œil à ce qu'elle fait n'hésitez pas ! ENJOY !

Des bulles et des problèmes

L'archipel se dessinait à l'horizon, formant une tâche noire d'encre en contre-jour. Maëlie était accrochée au parapet depuis que la vigie avait hurlé: "Terre! Shabondies en vue!"  
Jimbe l'avait vu filer comme une flèche, slalomant adroitement entre les hommes d'équipage pour être la première à voir cette île qui ressemblait à un paradis.  
Les hommes-poissons n'avaient pas eu le cœur d'annoncer à la jeune fille que la beauté de l'archipel n'avait d'égal que les monstruosités qui s'y faisaient.  
Ils avaient souhaités la laisser rêver un peu, le temps qu'elle profite de son jeune âge et de son innocence. L'innocence, Jimbe en était moyennement convaincu. Au jour le jour, la petite démontrait une expérience de la vie cachée derrière des farces et un émerveillement constant.

L'île des bulles verdoyante grandissait de plus en plus, tout comme l'excitation dans le cœur de Maëlie. Shiliew lui avait déjà parlé de cette île, tout comme les prisonniers d'Impel Down. C'était un endroit incontournable, à visiter à tout prix.  
La jeune brune trépignait, amusant les hommes-poissons. La large main de Jimbe se posa sur son épaule:  
"Du calme, jeune fille.  
-As tu vu? Il y a des bulles énoooooormes! On pourra aller visiter?  
-Sûrement. On va d'abord aller chercher notre revêteur.  
-Pour avoir la bulle?"  
Jimbe la regarda, interloqué. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir parlé du principe de revêtement à la jeune fille. Elle lui fit un sourire de requin: "Mon père m'en a parlé.  
-Ah... Je vois. Ton père voyageait souvent?  
-Oui, beaucoup!  
-Qui était-ce?"

L'homme-poisson sentit aussitôt le malaise chez la jeune fille qui bégaya, le regard fuyant: "Il n'est pas très connu..."  
Jimbe embraya sur un autre sujet, se promettant de revenir à la charge plus tard: "Veux tu aller faire les magasins?"  
Maëlie le regarda comme un extra-terrestre: "Les _magasins_? Je n'ai pas besoin de vêtements ennuyants!  
-On peut aussi acheter des livres..."  
La jeune fille s'adoucit: "Oh ouai! Plein de livres!" (NDA : MANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAs !)

Elle tourna la tête comme une girouette, semblant avoir entendu quelque chose. Effectivement, la passerelle avait été abaissée.  
Elle fusa aussitôt, bousculant les marins, et bondit sur la terre ferme.  
Pas si ferme que ça. Elle grimaça en sentant le sol coller sous ses chaussures, comme poisseux et gluant. Jimbe, qui la suivait, rit: "On va t'acheter des chaussures, ne t'en fais pas."  
La brune fit la moue en voyant que les geta de l'homme-poisson ne s'enfonçaient pas d'un millimètre. L'avantage des chaussures en bois...

Jimbe lui tendit la main mais elle l'ignora en faisant la moue. Il rit encore, l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraîna sur l'île.  
Tout était vert et bleu à perte de vue. Des bulles énormes surgissaient du sol et décollaient vers la cime des arbres. Des mangroves, selon l'homme-poisson.  
Elle fut tentée de monter sur une bulle mais Jimbe la retint: pas question de se faire remarquer!  
Maëlie se promit néanmoins de faire cette connerie. Ce devait être un incontournable!

Ils traversèrent l'île en évitant soigneusement les groves de la marine et ceux des chasseurs d'esclave. Enfin, la ville se profila devant eux. Maëlie trépignait, on aurait dit un chiot trop fou de découvrir le monde. Jimbe resserra sa poigne. Pas question qu'elle parte n'importe où et croise un dragon céleste ou un chasseur d'esclave.

Le regard de la petite se fit humide mais il tint bon:ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle essayait de le faire abandonner, mais il ne pouvait se le permettre. La dernière fois elle avait dévalisé la réserve en sucreries, provocant un manque profond de drogue chez les membres de l'équipage. Tous le chocolat et les bonbons y étaient passés, et elle n'avait même pas eut de caries ou mal de ventre! Elle devait avoir sauvé une portée de chatons du feu dans une autre vie pour avoir un karma pareil...

En parlant de karma, celui de Maëlie s'assombrissait de plus en plus, vu qu'elle n'avait pas l'autorisation de partir gambader. Mais Jimbe devait tenir bon, enfin c'était sans compter sur cette fillette plutôt turbulente.  
"Attrapez-la! Elle a volé!"  
Jimbe se retourna, essayant d'identifier à qui cette remarque était adressée, et c'est là qu'il vit la brune avec une quantité assez conséquente de pommes dans les bras. Ses soupçons ne firent que s'aggraver lorsqu'il aperçu les marchants de l'étalage se diriger vers eux. Les couleurs du visage de l'homme-poisson s'évanouirent. Cela ne dérangeait pas la petite, qui croquait allègrement dans une pomme fraîchement volée.  
Dans sa panique, Jimbe fit la grave erreur de lâcher Maëlie qui, dès l'instant où la pression sur son poignet se relâcha, fila à travers la foule, laissant tomber toutes les pommes.  
"Non! Maëlie! Sale gosse, on n'a pas le temps pour toutes ces embrouilles!"  
Les remarques et appels de Jimbe furent royalement ignorés. Celui-ci se retrouva donc avec les marchants en colère à gérer, et réussir à trouver une fillette dans une foule particulièrement abondante.  
Pendant ce temps, Maëlie se frayait un chemin à travers les passants, s'éloignant le plus possible de son 'tortionnaire'. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se noyait dans la masse, celle-ci se sépara en deux brusquement. Tous les passants se mirent alors au sol, se prosternant. La jeune fille, curieuse, passa à travers les personnes aux sol, se retrouvant au milieu du chemin dégagé.  
"Pourquoi vous êtes tous par terre?"  
Ses paroles furent accueillies par un profond silence. La vie qui habitait les rues était soudainement aspirée.  
C'est alors qu'un attelage, plutôt particulier, fit son apparition au loin.  
Pour la première fois de son existence, la joie de la fillette disparut de son attitude et de son visage.  
Des personnes enchaînées, souffrantes.  
L'homme qui en était responsable se dressait devant elle. Il était particulièrement laid.  
Ses gardes du corps se précipitaient vers la fillette, tentant de désespérément sauver sa vie, essayant de la raisonner. Mais le regard sur son visage leur fit rapidement comprendre qu'elle ne bougerait pas d'un pouce. Jamais elle ne se prosternerait devant une personne qui profite de la souffrance des autres.  
"Tu dois être extrêmement stupide pour te tenir ici."  
La voix de l'être affreux en face d'elle ne la fit pas vibrer. Elle était vide d'humanité. Il pointa une arme en direction de son visage.  
"Disparaît."  
C'est ce qu'il aurait souhaité. La fillette fit un simple geste de la tête, esquivant la balle qui se planta dans le sol derrière elle. L'audience laissa échapper des murmures. Le visage du monstre se tordit en une affreuse grimace.  
"Comment oses-tu me défier?!"  
Il tira une nouvelle fois, résultant en la même situation. La balle n'atteignit pas sa cible. Il répéta l'expérience encore et encore, pour uniquement des échecs.  
"Alors en plus d'être moche, tu sais pas viser."  
Des étouffements se firent également entendre.  
"Ça suffit! Tuez cette gueuse!"  
Les gardes entourant l'homme se mirent à la poursuite de la fillette, qui s'empressa de déguerpir. Personne ne pourrait jamais la battre dans une course-poursuite. Magellan était un adversaire très redoutable, alors de simples gardes du corps, envoyez des nonagénaires, ce sera le même résultat.  
L'agitation était croissante dernière elle. La marine avait même rappliqué. Parfait pour mettre l'ambiance. Voyons, des marines à leur service, un costume jaune dégueulasse, oui c'était bien un dragon céleste. Dragon céleste sérieusement? C'est insulter les dragons de les laisser s'appeler ainsi. Mais plus sérieusement, Maëlie prenait la fuite à travers les rues toujours actives. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne une impasse.  
Les gardes pensaient l'avoir enfin attrapée, pour remarquer qu'elle avait tout de même réussit à s'enfuir.  
Accrochée à la veste d'un amiral relativement sympathique, la fillette se cachait.  
"Maëlie, on avait déjà discuté du fait que tu devais être sage avec les hommes-poissons."  
Les paroles d'Aokiji firent bouder la miss.  
"J'y peux rien s'il est moche! Et qu'il sait pas viser!"  
Un soupir d'exaspération échappa des lèvres de l'amiral.  
"Tu as de la chance que ce soit moi qui sois venu."  
"Je savais que j'allais te manquer."  
"Bon, si on retrouvait Jimbe maintenant? Ton remue-ménage a dut le laisser plutôt inquiet."  
La petite brune resserra son emprise sur le manteau de son sauveur.  
"Arrête de bouder. Tu veux aller chez les hommes-poissons ou pas?"  
L'acquiescement peu enthousiaste de la gamine donna le départ de l'amiral, qui se mit en quête d'un grand corsaire.  
Ce même grand corsaire avait esquivé la pagaille créée, il se trouvait donc aux abords de la ville. Lorsqu'il vit Aokiji arriver, la panique l'envahit une nouvelle fois. Mais dans quoi cette sale gosse s'était encore fourrée?  
Aokiji stoppa sa marche devant Jimbe, et lui tendit une petite brune plutôt blasée.  
"...C'est à cause d'elle tout ça, n'est-ce-pas?"  
"Si tu savais."  
La fillette tendit les bras vers l'homme-poisson, qui la reposa au sol.  
"Il semblerait que je t'en doive une, Kuzan."  
"Essaies de ne plus la perdre, et on sera quitte."  
L'amiral tourna les talons et s'en retourna à la ville relativement agitée. Maëlie lui fit un grand au revoir les bras tendus. Jimbe se tourna vers elle.  
"Tu es fière de toi?"  
"Très."  
"On peut y aller maintenant, sans que tu ne partes de tous les côtés?"  
"Je vais essayer."  
La binoclarde prit la main de l'homme-poisson et le suivit gentiment, pour une fois.

Après un temps de marche, le visage de Jimbe s'éclaira en apercevant au loin le Bar de l'Arnaque, repaire de Shakky. Maëlie fut surprise de voir une maison à cet endroit. C'était assez loin du cœur de l'archipel où les rues grouillaient de vie.  
Tout autour s'étendait une pelouse verte, idéale pour se rouler dedans en regardant de sublimes bulles s'envoler. C'est en admirant cette pelouse que le regard de la miss à lunettes croisa celui d'un homme à la barbe blanche, faisant signe à Jimbe. Celui-ci s'empressa de lui retourner ce salut, et se dirigea vers lui.  
Maëlie leva la tête à s'en faire un torticolis pour bien dévisager le vieil homme. Un petit bouc grisonnant, une balafre à son œil droit, des petites lunettes rondes et un regard malicieux, il avait l'air d'un homme qui n'avait jamais abandonné son enfance.

Jimbe lui serra la main amicalement et engagea la conversation, discutant de quelque chose que n'écoutait absolument pas la gamine écervelée. Béate, elle fixait l'épée très très stylée qui pendait au flan du vieux. Elle approcha vivement la main, son éducation reprenant le dessus,et saisit la garde. Le rire du vieil homme la figea sur place et elle leva lentement le regard.  
L'homme à la cicatrice riait à gorge déployée pendant que Jimbe faisait les gros yeux: "Maëlie! Arrête ça, sale gosse!  
-Laisses, Jimbe. Cette gamine a du cran!  
-Elle est très mal élevée surtout!  
-Ah j'étais comme ça moi aussi, avant de m'engager avec Roger!"

Maëlie leva la tête, très intéressée: "Roger? Gold Roger?  
-Gol D Roger, ma petite! Le roi des pirates!  
-Et tu étais avec lui?"  
La petite avait les yeux brillants et elle avait lâché depuis longtemps la main de Jimbe pour s'accrocher au long manteau du pirate.  
Avant que l'homme n'ait pu répondre elle ajouta: "Mais t'es vachement vieux pourtant!"

La tête des deux adultes était payante. Jimbe semblait s'étouffer et le vieil homme avait la mâchoire pendante. Il se reprit néanmoins: "Bien sûr, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est vieux qu'on est moins fort! Demandes à Jimbe!  
-QUOI?!"

La petite éclata de rire tandis que Jimbe tentait de défendre son âge et son honneur. Le vieux s'accroupit devant Maëlie et la regarda dans les yeux: "Je suis Silver Reiligh, bras droit du roi des pirates.  
-... WOW!"  
La sale gosse se jeta dans les bras du pirate qui rit et se releva en la portant. Elle bavait presque d'admiration: "Racontes moi touuuuuuut!  
-Promis miss! On va juste aller au bar, je dois récupérer mon matériel.  
-Pour quoi faire?  
-Votre bulle pardi!"


End file.
